


My Heart Comes Tumbling Down

by stihal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Friends With Benefits, Happy Ending, M/M, Spanish Translation, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stihal/pseuds/stihal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Esta es una relación casual de adultos basada en sexo, y es increíble.— En donde Stiles y Derek pasan un buen rato como folla-amigos hasta que un burrito lo arruina todo.</p>
<p>Traducción.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart Comes Tumbling Down

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Heart Comes Tumbling Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/781057) by [DevilDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilDoll/pseuds/DevilDoll). 



 

Todo el mundo tiene una opinión al respecto, y la opinión de la mayoría es que acostarse con Derek no es una buena idea.

—Tu, tu sabes… ¿entiendes en lo que te estas metiendo?— pregunta Scott con suavidad, porque son hermanos, hermanos de por vida, y Scott ha aprendido un montón sobre como navegar en aguas rocosas de relaciones adultas en los últimos dos años. Stiles asiente, conmovido por su preocupación, y la mueca de dolor que hace Scott es como si prefiriera que esto no estuviera ocurriendo (Derek nunca va a ser su persona favorita) pero no trata de sacar más el tema.

—No voy a escuchar a nadie quejarse por un corazón roto,— se burla Érica. Lo que está bien, porque el corazón de Stiles no está involucrado en esto. Esta es una relación causal de adultos basada en sexo, y es increíble.

_Te estoy juzgando en silencio_ , dicen las cejas de Boyd, y Stiles hace una cara que dice, _Soy un adulto maduro y responsable y se lo que estoy haciendo y sé que esto es alguna cosa de manada porque es el Alfa pero esto es entre Derek y yo así que no te metas_. O al menos Stiles espera que su cara diga eso.

—Como es él en la cama?— le pregunta Isaac cuando están a solas, y Stiles debería aplazar la descarada curiosidad pero hasta el momento Isaac es él único que no se ha precipitado sobre Stiles TENIENDO SEXO CON DEREK YUUUJUUU, Stiles solo se inclina hacia un lado y con una sonrisa petulante dice, — _Impresionante_.—

~*~

La primera vez que tienen sexo, Derek mira a Stiles a los ojos, y murmura en su oído, y mueve la almohada para que el cuello de Stiles no se doble en un Angulo raro, y se asegura de que Stiles se venga primero. Es todo al estilo de desvirgar a la reina del baile, y no era lo que Stiles esperaba, pero sigue siendo grandioso. La segunda vez, dos noches después, Stiles no le da oportunidad para entrar en el modo dulce y tierno, va sobre Derek tan descuidado y sucio como él sabe, y Derek se mira un poco aturdido, tumbado en el sofá con sus jeans bajo sus caderas, agarrando los hombros de Stiles con dificultad.

Stiles se encarama a horcajadas y saca su pene mientras Derek todavía jadea al techo en una especie de estado post orgásmico, estado por el cual Stiles totalmente se regodeara después, cuando no este desesperado por correrse. Hace un par de movimientos antes de que Derek finalmente se dé cuenta de lo que está pasando y se ponga al día, escupiendo en la palma de su mano y tomando el control. Derek lo masturba mientras prueba el sabor de su corrida en la boca de Stiles, y Stiles piensa, _Si, esto es más como él_.

Después de eso Derek quiere abrazarse, y él es un acurrucador de primera, nunca se olvida de su estúpida fuerza de hombre lobo o que Stiles necesita respirar, así que está bien. Acurrucarse conduce a besos, los besos conducen a una botella de lubricante, lo que conduce a Stiles tirando a Derek sobre su espalda y moviendo la pierna lo suficiente para que Derek pueda entrar fácilmente. Derek lo folla duro cuando Stiles lo pide, moviendo sus caderas para empujar la polla de Stiles entre su puño cerrado. Jadea en la oreja de Stiles, y le muerde por el cuello cuando se viene en su culo, y Stiles se viene justo después, corriéndose tan fuerte que ni siquiera puede hacer un sonido. Todo lo que puede hacer es retorcerse en la polla de Derek y esperar que acabe mientras Derek se estremece en su contra.

Por lo que Stiles no está exagerando, Derek es realmente impresionante en la cama. Para ser sinceros, Stiles no tiene mucho de donde comparar (dos más antes que Derek, pero es difícil mantener algún tipo de relación a flote cuando estas constantemente cancelando las citas con el fin de realizar un exorcismo o llevar a un hombre lobo al veterinario para salvar su vida). Pero antes de esto nunca había tenido el lujo de un compañero que esté dispuesto a llegar a la etapa de la experimentación, donde Stiles puede averiguar si le gusta que le venden los ojos (no le gusta) o que le tiren del pelo mientras está dando una mamada (le gusta) y Derek está de acuerdo con todo.

Derek está dispuesto a intentar cualquier cosa nueva, y después recuerda lo que a Stiles le gusta y lo que no. Cuando es el momento de intercambiar, resulta que la mayoría de las fantasías sexuales en la lista de Derek son en realidad cosas comunes y corrientes, pero sigue siendo divertido, y el entusiasmo de Derek al hacerlas lo hace alucinantemente caliente, así que Stiles está más que feliz de complacerlo. No es como si fuera una _tarea frustrante_ dejar que Derek se venga en su cara.

Y Stiles nunca se cansara de ver la cara de Derek cuando follan, su habitual expresión cautelosa se desvanece, remplazada por una joven y feliz. La forma en la que Stiles puede tocarlo de maneras en las que Derek cierra fuertemente los ojos y retiene el aliento, es una sensación embriagadora, hacer que Derek haga un montón de ruido, que pierda el control un poco. La forma que se ve tan _hambriento_ cuando Stiles, lentamente baja el cierre de su pantalón y le confiesa en voz baja detalle a detalle, exactamente lo que quiere que le haga.

_Es impresionante_

~*~

Las cosa van sin problemas durante varios meses, bueno, tanto como sea posible en Beacon Hills, lo que sería estar cubierto en sangre y cagado ocasionalmente en los pantalones por los niveles de terror. Pero entre los episodios de sangre y terror (y a veces directamente después) Stiles y Derek encuentran tiempo para enrollarse y tener sexo hasta el cansancio, con mayor frecuencia e intensidad.

El último año empieza, y debido que Stiles tomó un montón de clases en sus primeros tres años, tiene un horario liviano ahora, así que es pan comido de lo que queda de escuela. Scott todavía está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para compensar el desastre que fue su segundo año, además está trabajando con Deaton más que nunca, y por algún milagro consiguió que Chris Argent aceptara su relación con Allison, por lo que no se ven mucho, él y Stiles ni siquiera tienen una clase juntos este año, y el tiempo libre es difícil de conseguir, por lo que tratan de aprovechar los pocos minutos que se ven, incluso intercambian docenas de mensajes de texto.

De hecho, con el único hombre lobo que Stiles comparte clase es Boyd. Ambos llevan Ciencias de la Familia y el Consumidor, que antes solía llamarse Economía Doméstica y es más que todo sobre cocinar y coser. Boyd puede hacer bonitos puntos de sutura pero Stiles le patea el culo haciendo pasteles de pollo. Boyd al igual que Danny reciben solo medio día de clases, ya que combinan los estudios secundarios y universitarios en un programa acelerado.

Esto deja a Stiles, que, además de su ridículo horario liviano, tiene un trabajo parcial imprimiendo cosas en camisetas para uno de los amigos de su padre, pero por lo demás tiene la libertad de hacer lo que quiere, con un montón de tiempo libre. Tiempo que Derek parece estar demasiado dispuesto a llenarlo, porque al ser un hombre lobo independientemente rico le deja con un horario bastante flexible.

Scott siempre será el mejor amigo de Stiles, pero ahora Derek es quien va con él a ver la nueva película de "The avengers", por tercera vez, y checar el nuevo restaurant de sushi cuando abre. Derek lo ayuda cuando la batería del Jeep muere en el estacionamiento 7-11 y Stiles no puede contactar con otra persona, además lo sigue a casa para asegurarse de que llego a salvo. Incluso le compra un Big Gulp*, y se la chupa en la cama hasta que se corre, para compensar su día de mierda. Y en cierto modo es lindo.

Stiles le hace a Derek una camisa que dice "Alpha Knows Best"* en ella. Se supone que debe de ser una broma, pero Derek en realidad la usa. Mucho.

Debido a que Stiles ya tiene dieciocho, es capaz de llamar para avisar de sus ausencias escolares, sin embargo, no abusa muy seguido, no quiere que su papa empiece a prestar atención a su registro de ausencias. Pero a veces, cuando no hay mucho que hacer en la escuela, toma un día libre y se pasa el día en la cama con Derek. Y es jodidamente grandioso.

Eso era lo que estaban haciendo ese día cuando Stiles lo arruino.

—Quiero un burrito,— dice Stiles con tristeza. No hay ninguna manera de que salga de la cama y camine cuadra abajo hacia la taquería; tener sexo con Derek Hale es agotador. —Con carne extra.— necesita su proteína si van a hacerlo de nuevo antes de que valla a casa.

—Creo que tus pantalones están detrás de la televisión,— dice Derek pensativo, como si importara donde están los pantalones de Stiles, como si fuera capaz de levantarse de la cama en ese momento.

—Burritoooooo,— repite Stiles, alargando la O tanto como puede, hasta que se convierte en un murmullo, mientras Derek trata de quitárselo de encima.

Derek se ríe y dice, —Tienes un problema. Necesitas terapia de Burritos,— pero le da a Stiles el más tierno beso en su frente, antes de bajarse por el lado de su cama.

Cuando Stiles se despierta más tarde, Derek está sentado a su lado, completamente vestido pero con la camiseta de Stiles en lugar de la suya, y su pelo parece como si alguien hubiera corrido sus manos por él, mientras que Derek le chupaba la polla. Que es exactamente lo que sucedió.

—Tienes el pelo de haber dado una mamada,— murmura Stiles, tomando un momento de apreciar lascivamente la forma en que los bíceps de Derek están estirando las mangas de su camisa. Entonces Derek le sostiene al instante la reconocible forma forrada con papel aluminio, que sin lugar a dudas es un burrito.

—Con carne extra,— dice Derek triunfalmente, entregando el paquete en las manos de un agradecido Stiles, escarbando de nuevo en la bolsa en su regazo, en busca de su burrito. Hay otra bolsa al lado de su cadera probablemente contiene nachos y queso, porque Derek es incapaz de resistirse a los nachos.

—Oh, Dios mío, eres increíble. ¿Te he dicho lo mucho que te amo?— Dice Stiles con fervor, rasgando el papel aluminio, y Derek levanta la cabeza y sonríe, la sonrisa más suave que Stiles alguna vez ha visto en él. Stiles parpadea confundido, Derek se inclina y con cuidado toma la cara de Stiles entre sus dos manos, los pulgares frotando sus pómulos, y lo besa. Suave, muy muy suave, y Stiles tiene un mal presentimiento sobre esto y es exactamente la sensación correcta porque después de que lo deja de besar, Derek roza su nariz con la de Stiles y dice, sin dejar de sonreír.

—También te amo.—

Y Stiles piensa, _Oh mierda._

~*~

Las cosas cambian después de eso.

No, las cosas no solo cambian. Se vuelven _extrañas._ Jodidamente extrañas.

Derek le compra a Stiles un cepillo de dientes de Batman, y lo coloca en el soporte de plástico del baño, junto al cepillo de Derek, el cual es simplemente aburrido y verde. Le cocina comida real a Stiles (con vegetales y todo) y comienza a quejarse cuando Stiles intenta volver a casa después de tener sexo. Es fácil solo quedarse, y Stiles está súper calentito y adormecido, así que a veces lo hace, aunque sabe que no debe de alentar a Derek. Su padre cree que esta con Scott, así que ¿qué más da?.

Stiles trata de decirse a sí mismo que son cosas sin importancia, y que es de esperar cuando pasas tanto tiempo con alguien y cuando el sexo es tan condenadamente bueno. Es solo conveniencia, eso es todo. Puede lidiar con eso.

Pero entonces Derek saca el tema de Navidad. En octubre.

—¿Crees que de alguna manera podrías tomar un par de días durante tus vacaciones?— pregunta Derek, después de darle a un jugador de futbol zombie un par de mini Snickers, y luego se come uno también. Está llevando una diadema con un halo que tiene el alambre torcido. Stiles, quien gano la apuesta cuando lanzaron la moneda, está vistiendo unos cuernos de diablo.

Teóricamente Derek está ayudando a Stiles a repartir dulces de Halloween en la casa Stilinski, aunque mayormente solo se queda ahí, luciendo adorablemente gruñón en su halo y comiendo caramelos. Por lo general Stiles se encarga de distribuir dulces solo, porque el departamento del Sheriff siempre tiene las manos ocupadas, en busca de gente peligrosa. Durante varios años después de la muerte de la mama de Stiles, y porque en ese tiempo era demasiado pequeño para ir por dulce o truco, la señora McCall se ofrecía a llevarlo con Scott así el podía tener sus caramelos.

—¿Para qué?— pregunta Stiles hundiendo su mano en el recipiente de plástico de color naranja para tomar un Kit Kat. Saca tres entre su mano. Perfecto.

Derek se encoge de hombros robando otro Snickers. Por la experiencia de Stiles cuanto más informal actué Derek, mayor será la importancia de lo que esté a punto de decir, y lo difícil que será para él hacerlo. Stiles se concentra en seguir abriendo uno de sus Kit Kats con sus dientes por lo que Derek no siente como si estuviera siendo observado.

—Hay un lugar en Tahoe es algo agradable. He estado ahí antes,— dice Derek, todas las consonantes suavizadas por el caramelo. —Podríamos ir a esquiar.—

—Pero tú no esquías,— responde Stiles aturdido, y luego todos los engranajes de su cerebro comienzan a moverse.

Derek pidiéndole ir de paseo por unos días, y Stiles no necesita un anillo secreto decodificador para darse cuenta de que "He estado ahí antes" probablemente significa "Fui ahí con mi familia." Derek quiere llevarlo a algún lugar que significa algo muy importante para él, un lugar donde años atrás fue feliz. —Quiero decir… ¿qué _haríamos_?— pregunta Stiles.

Derek se encoge de hombros de nuevo. —Yo solo pensé que tal vez te gustaría ir. Pagaría por todo.— Concentrándose en buscar otro Snickers en la bolsa, a pesar de que hay como cuatro de ellos directamente sobre la pila de caramelos.

El timbre suena. Stiles puede oír las risitas y las pequeñas voces chillonas afuera. —No lo sé si yo… mi papa...— lucha por responder.

—No pasa nada si no puedes,— dice rápidamente, y Stiles odia la facilidad con la que Derek está de acuerdo, como si estuviera tan acostumbrado a no conseguir lo que quiere, que ya ni siguiera le perturba.

El timbre suena de nuevo, cuatro golpes exigentes y sucesivos, deben de estar matando los oídos de Derek, pero solo le da a Stiles un beso rápido con aroma a Snickers y lo empuja hacia la puerta poniendo uno mano cálida en su cintura. Stiles abre la puerta y reparte la mercancía a una princesa y un Capitán América, el recipiente de dulces presionado fuertemente contra su pecho, apretando un corazón adolorido.

~*~

Derek le dice que lo ama dos veces más, una mientras están follando, y Stiles esta demasiado ocupado viniéndose como para responder, y luego Derek haciendo lo mismo, no discuten más adelante acerca de por qué Stiles nunca respondió. La segunda vez Stiles estaba a punto de abrir su boca y decir, —Ah, sobre eso...— cuando la ventana de repente explota y se encuentran en medio del más conveniente y oportuno ataque de brujos.

Stiles sabe que tiene que decirle la verdad a Derek, pero sola idea lo hace desear meterse debajo de su cama y esconderse para siempre. Pero eso es lo que significa madurar, ser un adulto responsable que está en una relación sexual con otra persona adulta: Tiene que lidiar con mierda de adultos, y se supone que tienes que hacerlo de una manera adulta. Por lo que esconderse debajo de la cama no es una opción.

Solo que Stiles no es un adulto, se da cuenta muy tarde. Es un estúpido niño, un chico de secundaria, quien no ha hecho nada como esto antes, y aunque pensaba que sabía las reglas, ahora no tiene ni idea de cómo manejar el hecho de que _Derek_ tampoco lo hace.

Así que Stiles hace lo de siempre, que es ir con Scott y enloquecer. Toma un par de días pero se las arregla para reunirse después del trabajo en la casa de este.

Como la vida es impredecible, y Stiles no pierde el tiempo en cortesías. Vuela por las escaleras hacia la habitación de Scott, abriendo la puerta de un tirón y dice, —Derek me dijo que me ama. _Ayuda_.—

Scott por alguna razón está sacando todos sus calcetines del cajón. —¡Te lo advertí!— dice, extrañamente. Eso era lo último que Stiles esperaba oír.

—¿Qué? No, no lo hiciste,— dice Stiles. Sonando un poco chillón a pesar de que está tratando muy duro por no hacerlo, y es molesto. —En ningún momento dijiste, Stiles, de ninguna manera tienes que acostarte con Derek porque él se enamorara de ti y arruinara todo. ¡ _Nunca dijiste eso_!—

—Bueno, a eso me refería,— dice Scott tercamente, dejando caer más calcetines sobre la pila en el suelo. Dándole una mirada a la escandalizada expresión de Stiles —Érica dijo que también te lo advirtió. —

—¡No, no lo hizo!— insiste Stiles. —Ella dijo que no quería escuchar mis quej—

Solo que, esperen un minuto. Érica nunca dijo que no quería escuchar a _Stiles_ quejarse por un corazón roto. Ella dijo que no quería escuchar a _nadie_ quejarse. Nunca se le había ocurrido que Érica podría estar hablando de _Derek_ con un corazón roto. De hecho, si Stiles se hubiera tomado el tiempo para hacer una lista de personas cuyos corazones fueran capaces de romperse, Derek probablemente estaría de último lugar, ya que a veces actuaba como si no tuviera un corazón en absoluto.

Pero no era enteramente verdad, ¿o sí? Derek solo _actuaba_ como si no tuviera uno. Que es lo que hacen la mayoría de las personas cuando en realidad tienden a ser vulnerables. Y al parecer Derek le ha dado acceso a él, lo que es una mala, malísima, horrible idea. A sí que solo se sienta en la cama de Scott a contemplar lo horriblemente malo que es esto.

Además nunca hablaron seriamente de lo que estaba sucediendo, ¿Verdad? Hubo una conversación, que era principalmente de preguntas como ¿Quieres hacerlo? (si, si querían) y no dejemos que las cosas se vuelvan raras entre nosotros (estuvieron de acuerdo con eso) y ¿cuantos condones deberemos comprar? (dos cajas de doce, para empezar). Eso había echo sentir a Stiles como un adulto experimentado, ser totalmente genial sobre el asunto, hablando como si no fuera la gran cosa. Todo parecía tan fácil.

Demasiado fácil, en ese entonces.

Stiles pensaba que simplemente estaban follando, pero tal vez todo este tiempo Derek pensaba que estaban _saliendo_.

—Tienes que decirle la verdad,— dice Scott, interrumpiendo la serie de crecientes e incomodos recuerdos de Stiles. —Ahora mismo. No lo alargues.—

Stiles asiente. —Lo se.— intentando tragar, pero su garganta no lo permite. —Lo hare.—

~*~

Stiles tiene la intención de decirle a Derek. Pero cuando llega sin previo aviso a su casa, Derek se mira tan feliz de verlo, tan hermoso y relajado bajo la luz del atardecer, que terminan teniendo sexo, seguido de una conversación completamente diferente de lo que Stiles tenía planeado. Stiles le echa la culpa a los abrazos después del sexo. Que nublaron por completo su mente.

—Oye, mi papa se fue a esa conferencia sobre terrorismo, ¿quieres venir después?— ofrece Stiles, poniéndose sus zapatos, y Derek está de acuerdo.

 El aparece esa noche en su casa con una rebosante maleta, y algunos vegetales en una bolsa de papel. No es hasta que tiene todo metido en la nevera que dice, —Me di cuenta que esto no duraría hasta que vuelva a casa,— y Stiles comprende que Derek pensó que lo había invitado _toda la semana_ y no solo por esa noche.

Está bien, estarán juntos toda la semana, piensa Stiles, reprimiendo su inminente pánico. No es lo peor que puede pasar. Seguramente encontrara alguna oportunidad de decirle a Derek la verdad.

Excepto que no lo hace.

La semana está llena de buen sexo seguido por nadie que tenga que levantarse para irse a casa, y la determinación de Stiles se debilita. En realidad, se hace liquida y luego se evapora. Se sigue diciendo  que es tiempo de ser un adulto, y que es el momento de tomar decisiones difíciles, pero no puede reunir las fuerzas para hacerlo el primer día, o el segundo, o el tercero. Y entonces empieza a pensar que esta cosa de pasar la semana juntos es bastante agradable, entonces ¿porque arruinarlo rompiendo? Pueden romper el ultimo día y no perderse de las buenas cosas mientras tanto. ¡Es un plan brillante!.

Además están muy ocupados para tener un charla seria sobre romper. Stiles va a la escuela (la mayor parte del tiempo) y después al trabajo por un par de horas, y luego cuando regresa a casa Derek está ahí, feliz de verlo, luego se ocupan de hacer cosas responsables. Como ir al supermercado y hacen la colada y llevan el Camaro al lavado de autos, además Derek arregla la bisagra floja de la puerta del sótano, y Stiles hace pastel de carne. También hay una gran cantidad de sexo antes mencionado. Nunca han tenido sexo en la cama de Stiles, porque es muy pequeña y golpea contra la pared, o en la ducha, la cual fue remodelada el año pasado y en realidad tiene más espacio que la cama, y la novedad de tener todo este buen sexo en lugares nuevos es divertido.

Stiles olvida por horas que tiene que romper con Derek. Pero cuando se acuerda, hace un pobre trabajo tratando de esconder su ansiedad.

—¿Estas bien?— le pregunta Derek en la última noche, con evidente preocupación en su rostro. Desde que mentir a Derek es imposible, Stiles le da un beso en su lugar, y continúan besándose hasta que ambos se olvidan de lo que Derek preguntó.

—Sé que probablemente no soy muy bueno en esto,— dice Derek en la oscuridad, un rato después. Derek es la cuchara pequeña, por lo que Stiles no puede ver su rostro, solo su cabeza. —Estoy un poco jodido,— confiesa. Como si Stiles (y probablemente todos los demás con quien Derek ha tenido contacto en los últimos ocho años) no se hubieran dado cuenta.

Entonces, completamente sin ninguna petición de Stiles, Derek le dice porque esta tan jodido. Derek le dice la verdad sobre Kate Argent.

Es lento y metódico, y no hay un nudo en la garganta, ni siquiera hace una pausa o vacila en la elección de palabras ni en los detalles más horribles. Comparte tranquilamente todo la historia, y Stiles se aferra a su espalda sin hacer ningún ruido, odiándose a sí mismo.

Stiles no se deja engañar acerca de su comportamiento: Ha sido cruel, e inconsciente, y estaba tan, tan ciego. Pensó que podía conseguir lo que quisiera de Derek sin importarle una mierda lo que Derek quería, además de orgasmos convenientes y accesibles. Ni siquiera sabía lo que Derek en realidad buscaba, ya que nunca hablaron a profundidad de ello, y Stiles solo asumió que Derek era la elección perfecta para el sexo casual. al final resulta, en la más grande de las ironías que no hay nada de sexo casual en Derek Hale. Stiles de alguna manera había reemplazado el concepto de "adulto" y "atractivo" a "follarlo cuando necesitase"  y es _repugnante_.

—Por lo que no sé cómo hacer las cosas bien,— Derek dice al final.

—Lo estás haciendo bien,— responde Stiles, empujándose un poco más  para besar su cuello. No está mintiendo. Derek, con todos sus problemas, es leal y atento y torpemente dulce, y algún día será un gran novio para alguien. —Eres perfecto.—

—Gracias,— dice Derek, durmiéndose prácticamente al instante – probablemente, cansado por todo lo que ha compartido,  Stiles también duerme pero mucho, mucho tiempo después.

Por la mañana tienen sexo por última vez, suave y lento como a Derek le gusta, con un montón de contacto visual, jadeando suplicas al oído y manos juntas. La primera vez Stiles no sabía lo que significaba. Desea no saberlo ahora.

Después del desayuno, Derek regresa a su casa. y Stiles absolutamente no se sienta en su cama conteniendo las lágrimas por el pobre Derek Hale, quien está a punto de tener su corazón roto de nuevo, ya que fue lo bastante estúpido por haber confiado en Stiles.

~*~

—Hable con rosa,— dice su Papa esa noche, cuando Stiles llega a casa empapado hasta mas no poder después de una carrera improvisada bajo la lluvia, inmerso en sus pensamientos acerca de Derek.

Stiles se pone alerta al instante, porque su papa está usando ese _tono_ , y Rosa es la vecina que se sabe la vida de todos. —Dijo que hubo un Camaro estacionado aquí toda la semana.—

Stiles lentamente se desata los zapatos y los deja en la bandeja de goma junto a la puerta, revisando sus opciones. ¿Trata de ocultarlo? o ¿Admite que tiene algo con Derek, pero que está a punto de terminarlo?

—Solo conozco a un chico en tu círculo social que tiene un Camaro negro,— continua su Papa. —Aunque creo recordar que me aseguraste que él estaba fuera de tu círculo social.—

—Era Derek,— admite Stiles, solo para no darle más vueltas al asunto. Esto de por sí ya es demasiado insoportable. —Paso la semana aquí.—

—¿Porque ustedes....?— dice su papa, tomando una pausa y moviendo las cejas para terminar la pregunta, haciendo una cara que posiblemente cree que comunica las muchas cosas sucias que (correctamente) sospecha que han estado haciendo Stiles y Derek.

—Sí,— se apresura a decir Stiles, por miedo a que su padre pueda comenzar a usar gestos y su cerebro no puede manejar tanto trauma. —Desde hace un tiempo.—

Su papa suspira y pellizca el puente de su nariz con los dedos. Entonces, suspira y mira hacia el techo. Luego suspira otra vez mirando hacia la nevera. Es un problema de tres suspiros. Eso no es bueno.

—Escucha, hijo,— dice al fin. —Sé que tienes dieciocho años, y eres técnicamente un adulto, pero todavía estas en secundaria, y todavía estás viviendo bajo mi techo.—

Stiles asiente con la cabeza, si claro que lo entiende, lo sabe, pero su mente ya se dispara por delante porque esa es su especialidad. Ya ha imaginado a su padre prohibiéndole ver a Derek. Esta imaginando tener que decirle a Derek, y la forma en que su cara se verá, será una expresión en la que jodidamente solo aceptara, igual como lo hizo cuando Stiles evadió el viaje a Tahoe. Como si lo estuviera esperando todo este tiempo, porque han pasado años desde que ha tenido algo bueno en su vida que ha durado más de tres segundo, excepto por Stiles, y ahora perderá eso también.

Stiles se imagina tener que permanecer lejos de Derek, no verlo, no hablarle, no escribirle mensajes de texto todos los días. No dormirse entre el sofá y la sólida curva de su cuerpo, no ver el modo en que su boca se abre en un grito ahogado cuando Stiles lo hace sentir muy, muy bien. No ver la sonrisa que aparece en su rostro cuando Stiles irrumpe en el desván y tira su mochila en el sofá de Derek.

Se imagina su vida sin Derek en ella, y la vida de Derek sin él en ella, y es deprimente. A pesar de que Stiles ha pasado la última semana tratando de reunir el valor para romper con él y trabajando hasta el cansancio para que esto suceda, ahora es la última cosa en el mundo que quiere hacer. Sola la idea de separarse hace que su corazón duela, como si se partiera en dos y santa mierda, ama a Derek. Lo hace.

—No se trata solo de sexo,— dice Stiles, interrumpiendo lo que sea que su padre este diciendo. No tiene idea de que era, no estaba escuchando.

—Bueno,— dice lentamente su papa, y Stiles no está seguro si acaba de hacer las cosas mejor o peor.

—Realmente, nos cuidamos el uno al otro,— comienza Stiles, porque necesita que su padre entienda. Esto es importante. —Nos preocupamos el uno por el otro mucho. Y espero que no digas que no puedo verlo nunca más, porque eso nos haría a los dos miserables. Y Derek ya ha tratado con la miseria por culpa de varias personas, incluso más de lo que sabes, Papa. Es mucho peor de lo que piensas, y no quiero ser otro persona más que lo haga sentir miserable.—

Y aquí es donde su papa siendo el Sheriff resulta ser muy, muy práctico, porque probablemente no sabe toda la historia (ni siquiera la mitad) pero sabe algunas cosas grandes. Él _estuvo_ ahí cuando sucedieron. Y su papa no es un imbécil. Es un policía porque quiere ayudar a las personas. No quiere que cosas malas le sucedan a nadie.

El sheriff se mira de dos maneras, preocupado por el hecho de que las cosas son más graves de lo que pensaba y agradecido que su niño no sea un sociópata. —¿Me estás diciendo que sientes algo por Derek? así de pronto.— entrecierra los ojos con sospecha. —A menos que _no_.—

Stiles de repente no sabe que responder. —La...— Stiles busca un eufemismo más apropiado para su papa —...Cosa física es reciente. Muy reciente. Bueno, ya sabes mayor de edad y completamente legal. Pero...— hace una pausa y piensa, no, él _se da cuenta_ ahora. El sheriff está esperando pacientemente. —Pero esto ha ido creciendo desde hace un tiempo.— Eso parece la mejor forma de describirlo.

A Stiles realmente no le sorprende la siguiente pregunta, porque su papa es un policía, por Dios. Es capaz de sumar dos más dos. —¿Haz estado durmiendo con él? ¿cuándo dijiste que estabas con Scott?—

—A veces,— se estremece Stiles. —Lo siento por haber mentido. Pensé que no me dejarías y yo.. — Oh, Dios esto es una epifanía tras otra. —Solo quería pasar tiempo con él.—

El sheriff cruza los brazos sobre su pecho y le da una mirada dura. —Sabes sobre el sexo se—

—¡SI!,— responde Stiles, porque NO. Él no quiere tener esta charla con su papa. Asiste a una escuela pública en una ciudad muy liberal, y cuando su madre estaba viva ella creía en ser abierto y honesto con los niños cuando se trata de temas delicados. Stiles conoce todos los detalles de los condones desde el quinto grado.

—Eso es bueno,— dice su Papa, irradiando sincera gratitud de que Stiles no necesita un repaso sobre educación sexual. —Solo se honesto conmigo desde ahora en adelante, ¿está bien? Quiero saber dónde realmente andas y con quien.—

Stiles asiente y no deja de asentir, tan aliviado. Esto va mejor de lo que esperaba, en serio. No hay nada ni siquiera cerca por el hecho de que él y Derek ya no pueden verse entre sí, y al parecer incluso se le está permitido pasar la noche con él. Si lo hace bien, hasta podría ser capaz de hacer ese viaje a Tahoe. Todavía está el punto conflictivo en ser honesto sobre todo tipo de mierdas locas que implican cosas como lunas llenas y otra basura sobrenatural, pero al menos Stiles le dirá a su padre sobre Derek y en lo que respecta a su relación personal. Y es un gran alivio, la verdad.

—Y mientras mantengas tus calificaciones,— continua su papa, —no hay restricciones. Pero si comienzan a bajar…—

—No lo hare,— promete Stiles sin vacilar. Su agenda de este año es fácil, probablemente tendría que ponerle más esfuerzo a que su promedio baje que mantenerlo. —A veces hago mi tarea allí,— ofrece, ya que parece como algo que les hará ganar a los dos un par de puntos. —Y luego miramos televisión.—

Su papa luce gratamente sorprendido por eso. Y hace a Stiles calentarle el corazón. —Bueno, ustedes podrían hacer esto aquí,— dice después de un momento, y Stiles ve la ofrenda de paz, y Dios, Stiles ama demasiado a su padre. —Si Derek quiere venir alguna noche, y ver _Bunheads*_ …—

—Claro que no,— responde Stiles inmediatamente. —No quiero que nadie sepa que miras _Bunheads_.—

~*~

Stiles abre la puerta, con la llave que Derek le dio hace meses, que en realidad debió haber sido otra pista. Y ve a Derek quitándose la chaqueta, todavía con las botas puestas, lo que significa que el también acaba de llegar. Está llevando esa estúpida camiseta que Stiles hizo para él. Otra pista que Stiles no pudo ver por ser tan cabeza dura.

—¿Todo bien?— pregunta Derek, tan pronto como mira a Stiles, porque el siempre sabe en una fracción de segundo si está molesto por algo, y _eso_ no es algo nuevo tampoco. Stiles realmente ha sido un idiota.

Stiles asiente con la cabeza, pero con un poco de torpeza y extraño sentimiento, y solo hace que Derek lo mire con mas atención. Derek lanza su chaqueta sobre el  sofá y cruza la habitación, cubriendo el espacio entre ellos en tan solo unos pasos, espalda recta y tan guapo, con los hombros erguidos y amplios, y él es el _novio_ de Stiles.

Stiles se siente un poco débil de las rodillas.

Tenía planeado un gran discurso, pero todo se va por la ventana cuando Derek se para enfrente de él, apretando los labios con ansiedad, manos que atraen a Stiles a donde pertenece. Stiles envuelve sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Derek y oculta su rostro en el cuello de este, donde él es tan cálido y huele tan bien. La mano de Derek sube y sostiene su cabeza, frotando suavemente su pulgar detrás de su oreja. Es tan grande, fuerte y firme, que es fácil olvidar que el también puede ser herido. Stiles nunca va a lastimarlo, no si él puede evitarlo.

E ira a Tahoe, no importa lo que tenga que hacer para que suceda.

—¿Stiles? ¿Estás bien?— Le pregunta Derek, moviendo su boca contra su sien.

Stiles temblando, toma una respiración profunda, y puede sentir el cuerpo de Derek ponerse tenso, preparándose para lo que sea que Stiles esté a punto de decir.

—Sí, estoy bien. Yo solo... solo quería que sepas que Te amo,— dice Stiles, y duele un poco saber lo verdadero que es. Eso es todo. Esa es la parte fácil. Le dirá a Derek sobre su padre y _Bunheads_ mas tarde. Pequeños pasos.

Siente como Derek se relaja al instante. Su mano se desliza hacia abajo y aprieta su cuello, mientras besa la cara de Stiles. Parece que él está sonriendo.

—Sé que lo haces,— dice Derek, y tal vez él siempre lo supo. Tal vez lo supo antes que Stiles. —Lo se.—

 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> Big Gulp: Son esos refrescos enormes que venden en los 7-eleven.  
> Alpha knows best: Seria algo como; El alfa sabe más o El alfa es él que mejor sabe, preferí dejarlo en inglés.  
> Bunheads: es una serie de comedia-dramática de televisión, y se centra en la vida de una showgirl de Las Vegas que en un arrebato se casa y acaba enseñando junto con su suegra en la escuela de ballet que ésta tiene. (lol el sheriff viendo esto Xd)
> 
> ....................................................................................
> 
> Esta es una traduccion nada me pertenece, su autor original es DevilDoll tiene muy buenos fics si pueden pásense por tu cuenta.  
> Y no olviden dejar Kuditos o Comentarios aquí o en el original.  
> Nos vemos en otra traduccion.


End file.
